HARUHI'S LITTLE WONDERS
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: It's been 7 years since the host club has seen ea h other , Hikaru has been working in the States for 7 years and hopes to rekindle his relationship with Haruhi but he is surprised that she comes to the re union with her twin sons
1. Chapter 1

HARUHI'S LITTLE WONDERS

It had been years since Hikaru had seen any of the other host club members , and now after all these years , they would be having there first reunion.

As he was walking he herd Someone calling out to him.

Hikaru , Hey Hikaru!

He looked behind himself to his mirror image and twin brother kaoru.

Kaoru, it's been forever since iv seen you !

The two brothers hugged .

Hikaru, look at you you haven't changed a bit.

kaoru, why would I look different you're the one is been living in the states for the past 7 years.

Hikaru, what about you , you've been in Hawaii .

The two brothers then looked at there old high school.

Hikaru, look at this place, all those time and it hasn't changed a bit.

Kaoru, c'mon lets her in, the others are waiting.

As they were walking in Hikaru was thinking to himself.

He was looking forward to seeing the others but mostly to see Haruhi.

It had been 7 years since Hikaru had left Japan for the states and she had never called or texted or anything.

Now he would see his beloved Haruhi again.

As they stepped into the old music room they saw all there past friends there .

Tamaki and kyoya were talking in the corner .

kaoru Hitachiin!

Kaoru was then terrified by the voice of his fiancé .

Renge, how could you just leave me alone for 4 terrible weeks? Kaoru, renge I was on a Business trip.

As they were talking Hikaru was looking around for Haruhi, after a few minute he found her walking into the music room.

She still looked beautiful after all these years.

Haruhi!

Haruhi noticed her ex running towards her.

But before Hikaru could say anything he noticed two 7 year old twin boys walking in behind her.

They both resembled Hikaru but had Haruhi's brown hair.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru stared in surprise the two brown haired twins behind Haruhi.

The twin to the left finally spoke up.

Twin one, um Mr , why are you staring at us ?

Twin 2 , ya weirdo !

Haruhi, haruto , that was vary rude , Hikaru isn't a weirdo...that's Tamaki.

Tamaki, hey !

Hikaru was still shocked looking at the boys, apart from there hair color they were a younger mirror image of him.

Hikaru, so um Haruhi, um you have kids ?

Haruhi, yep, these are my two boys, haruto and Hajime .

Haruto & Hajime , Kon'nichiwa .

Hikaru, um hi.

As the party went on everyone was talking and having a

good time.

Haruto & Hajime were playing tag with honey senpai's Daughter in the front of the school.

Hikaru was watching them from the music room.

Kaoru walked over and gave his brother a drink .

Kaoru, are you ok , you look like you've been hit by a bus.

Hikaru,Kaoru those kids that Haruhi came with , do you think that they look like me ?

Kaoru, well ya it's pretty obvious that there yours Hikaru.

Hikaru, well then how come you never told me, I would have helped out, I would have married her .

Kaoru, I know you would have, heck I still remember the time you kept talking about her in your sleep...just talk to her and I'm sure she'll explain to you.

Hikaru then walked over to were Haruhi was finishing a conversation with Mori and honey and waited till they walked away .

Hikaru, Haruhi can we talk ?

Haruhi, um sure .

The two walked out of the room and into the hall.

Hikaru, Haruhi umm ,your sons , who's there father ?

Haruhi, well I guess I couldn't keep this from you forever, it's you Hikaru, I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after we had broken up and you had left for the states.

Hikaru , wha , why didn't you call and tell me, I could have helped you and given you money to help raise them.

Haruhi, I didn't need your money Hikaru...besides I already tried calling you about this.

Hikaru, you did ?

Haruhi, yes , after you had left I called your mother and tried to tell her that I was pregnant with our boys but...your mother didn't believe me , she said I was just some slut trying to get into big money and that if I called you or tried to tell you then she would Mack sure that I never would be haired anywhere .

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

After the ru-Union ended and everyone was leaving ,haruto and Hajime were still playing with honeys daughter Aiko.

Haruto then took Aiko's teddy Bear .

Aiko, hey give it back!

Haruto, no way blonde, he then through it to Hajime .

Aiko, why are you guys always picking on me?

haruto & Hajime (in unison), it's simple you're toy

She was about to say something when Haruhi came out .

Haruhi, haruto & Hajime give Aiko her teddy bear back.

haruto & Hajime, ok .

Haruhi, good now say goodbye, we're going home .

haruto & Hajime, ok, bye Aiko.

Aiko waved goodbye to her friends as she went home with her father .

Before Haruhi left with the boys Hikaru grabbed Haruhi by the arm.

haruto, mom it's that weirdo again.

Haruhi, boys can you give me and Mr Hitachiin and I a moment?

The boys walked back to her car and Haruhi and Hikaru had there moment.

Hikaru, Haruhi I know this sounds strange but I want to know if there's any chance or me being part of the boys lives?

Haruhi, well if you want to, you could babysit for me next Saturday, my usual Sitter canceled on me.

Hikaru, sure ya I'll do that.

Haruhi, thanks here's the address.

Hikaru, by the way Haruhi, why do you have to have a baby sitter, do you have to work late ?

Haruhi, no I have a date Arai.

The mention of that name mad Hikaru vary angry.

As Hikaru left , he then kept thinking about how his mother had called Haruhi a slut , how could she say that and how could she in her right mind turn her own grand children away!?

Driver, where to sir?

Hikaru, my parents mansion.

After a 15 minutes of Driving They reached the Hitachiin mansion.

Hikaru then went in to find his parents had just finished eating a fancy dinner.

Yuzuha, oh Hikaru , what a wonderful surprise .

Hikaru,mother can I have a word with you ?

Yuzuha, of course, what about ?

Hikaru, during the reunion today I actually ran into my ex girlfriend Haruhi and of course today I found out she has twin sons witch I

Learned are mine and on top of that she tells me you Artie knew about them and sent her away, threatening to make sure she never has a job in this country ever again!?

Yuzuha, so the slut finally told you huh, I knew this would happen eventually.

Hikaru, don't you dare call her that, because of you I wasn't a part of my own children's lives and now the love of my life is dating someone else!

Yuzuha, oh please you'll find Someone els, someone from a good family not mill class trash like her.

Hikaru clinched his fist and anger but instead of saying something to his mother turned around and left his parents mansion.

Yuzuha, don't you dare leave without saying you're sorry to me, if anything I saved your career you want to be where you are now if it weren't for what I did!

Hikaru left and told the driver to leave .

Sorry if this chapter was short , next chapter will be more about Haruto and Hajime


	4. Chapter 4

Haruto & Hajime , Kon'nichiwa Mr Hitachiin !

Hikaru entered the apartment to see Haruhi was no were to be seen , the apartment itswrlf was an average one , fit for three occupants , Haruto and Hajime were watching tv .

Hikaru( thinking) I guess Haruhi instead of living in a mansion with me , decided to still live like s commoner?

He then herd footsteps coming down the hall and saw Haruhi in a nice bate night like dress, it wasn't flashy but she didn't need it to be, that was one of the things Hikaru loved about Haruhi , she looked Beautiful no matter what she wore .

Hikaru, Haruhi, you look beautiful.

Hajime,why are you being so creepy Mr Hitachiin ?

Haruto, sorry Mr Hitachiin? Hajime had always been a momma's boy.

Hajime, I am not !

There was another knock on the door.

Haruhi opened it and there was Honey sempi and his daughter Aiko.

Hikaru, um Honey sempi, why are you here?

Honey, I have a fancy Galla and Haru-chan offered to watch Aiko for me.

Haruhi, and since I'm going out tonight, Hikaru will watch the kids for me .

Honey, that's fine, but Hika-chan if anything bad happens to my little Aiko, well you remember what I did to those green berets.

Hikaru was then filled with fear.

Honey, bye sweetie.

After honey left, Haruhi gave Hikaru a list of instructions .

Haruhi, now remember, Hajime can't eat anything with peanuts in it and I want both of them in bed by 8:15 .

Hikaru, what about honey's Daughter?

Haruhi, he'll be back later to pick her up before then.

Before she left .

Haruhi, Hikaru, I'm trusting you with my sons , don't Mack me regret it.

She then left.

Hikaru, (to himself) there my kids too.

Haruto, what did you say?

Hikaru, um nothing...so what do you kids wanna do?

Aiko, ya I thought for sure if I were spending the night here , that we'd Be doing something fun?

Haruto, well we have been playing around with this one idea for s new game.

Hajime, something to get back at all those jerks at school who can't tell us apart .

Aiko, well what is it ?

Haruto & Hajime, the witch one is Hajime game.

Hikaru, oh brother .

The twins then coverd the way they part there hair with hats and stood side to side .

Aiko, oh this is easy, that's Hajime(points to the right)

And this is haruto( points to the left)

That's wasn't fun at all.

Hajime,because you've known us since we were in pre-school , this for everyone who confuses us at school .

Aiko, ok but if you really wanna get back at them, you should have bets to see who can get it right and say they were wrong, and since I know your plan , I expect a little cut of it myself .

Haruto, why ?

Aiko, because, your gonna need Someone to win in order to Mack it look like your not tricking everyone and since I'm the only other person who knows who's who, I'll do it.

Hajime, Aiko what would we do without you ?

Hikaru then began to look around the apartment and found an

Old family album.

It had a few pico f Haruhi when she was in college but then it showed pictures of the two of them together, when they were dating.

Hikaru saw some of his favorite memories with Haruhi in these pictures, then after flipping through some more pages he saw pictures of Haruto & Hajime.

Picture of when they were born, when they learned how to ride a bike, there first day of school.

And after awhile it really started to depress Hikaru that he had missed all these times when his sons were growing up.

Hajime was staring at Hikaru suspiciously.

Haruto, um what are you doing ?

Hajime, theses something about this guy that doesn't feel right, like haven't you noticed that he looks really similar to us ?

Haruto then noticed it.

Haruto , well now that you point it out , ya i do.

Hajime, Haruto , do you think he's our father ?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long since updating , anyway there will be two more chapters left in this story after this one

Haruhi opened her eyes to see it was a bright shiny day .

As she was getting out of bed , she noticed a long arm around her waist and she looked behind , she saw Hikeru!

You bastard !

Hikaru, ow, Haruhi, what the hell !

Haruhi, you know what you perverted peace of shit!

Hikaru, to start off I didn't do anything , you came home last night after your date you're a little bit tipsy, so I put you to bed before the boys could see you like that.

Haruhi for the most part believed him, if that's so, why were you in bed with me?

Hikaru blushed, well I know this must sound weird but I guess I just wanted to cuttle up to you again like in the old days when we were dating.

Haruhi, yeah well that part of our lives is over Hikaru , thank you for baby sitting , you can go home, why don't you go visit your parents.

Hikaru, actually I can't, I'm kind of not on good terms with them.

Haruhi, so you don't have any place to stay ?

Hikaru, no, I've been staying at a hotel since I came back so I'll just go back there .

Haruhi didn't know why but she felt slightly disappointed.

Haruhi, anyway, thanks for babysitting.

Hikaru, no problem Haruhi...it was really nice to get to know my boys.

Haruhi smiled, Hikaru wait,you know maybe it wouldn't be so bad having you around , you know for the boys that it and besides I'm sure they'll need a father figure in there lives.

Hikaru smiled mischievously, Haruhi fujioka , do you still have feeling for me ?

Haruhi, ya right Hikaru, I got over those feeling about the same time I became pregnant .

Hikaru, you know, that's not such a bad idea, in fact Haruhi, how about you and me spend the day together like we used to ?

Haruhi,um well I guess so, the boys have school so...

Hikaru, great you go change and I'll drop them off.

Haruhi, um Hikaru the middle school is right up the street, you don't need to drop them off.

Hikaru, oh ok.

Haruto & Hajime were walking to school .

Haruto, so did you see that Mr **Hitachiin** Was still staying here this morning ?

Hajime, ya I noticed, I don't like it.

Haruto, aw c'mon Hajime, let mom

Have a little fun every now and then.

Hajime, Haruto, this guy could be our father and your not afraid of him being around our mom?

Haruto, so he could be our dad , maybe this is what mom needs right, start thinking about her happiness and not yours.

Hajime didn't answer.

Haruhi and Hikaru had decided to go to the park and walk around.

Some of the places they had visited as a couple were still there .

Hikaru, they look , its the old bridge .

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi by the wrists and he brought her over it,this particular bridge was special for the two of them, this bridge was were they had there first kiss.

Hikaru, bring back any memories Haruhi ?

As she was about to answer she noticed someone behind Hikaru and waved..

person, excuse me sir do you have a moment ?

Hikaru, no offense but you but I'm not in the mood for whatever you're selling.

He then turned around to see an adult **Nekozawa sempie** except he no longer wore a cloak but had a plain white suit and was carrying a bible.

Hikaru, nekozawa , what happened to you?

Nekozawa, oh Hikaru when did you get to town, anyway tack this pamphlet.

He then walked away.

Hikaru, what happened to Nekozawa?

Haruhi, he had a stroke a few years ago and after he really got into Christianity , he's training to be a priest.

Hikaru, gee everything changed wile I was gone , you got pregnant, everyone else got rich or I guess richer , Nekozawa's becoming a priest and through out all of it, you still stayed the same old Haruhi.

She was about to reply but before she could Hikaru pulled her into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru and Haruhi walked back to her apartment .

Haruhi, I had a really nice time today Hikaru.

Hikaru, I did to Haruhi.

The two then looked into each other's eyes and kissed lovingly.

The two were unaware that they were being watched by Hajime.

Haruhi, Hikaru, in been thinking maybe you could move in with us, I mean I know it's not a lavish mansion but I think it would be nice for the boys to have there father around.

Hikaru, I don't think so Haruhi , I think you and the boys should stay in my house, it'll be great Haruhi, a nice big house for the boys, I'll run my company from here, it'll be great.

The two then kissed again and Hikaru left.

Haruhi then enters the apartment to see Hajime waiting for her.

Haruhi, Hajime why aren't you in bed , you have school tomorrow ?

Hajime, mom I have something vary important to ask you, is Mr **Hitachiin** our dad ?

Haruhi sighed, yes he is sweetie, I got pregnant with you and your brother shortly after Mr Hitachiin left Japan.

Hajime, why did you ever tell him?

Haruhi, I wanted to but his mother found out and threatened to destroy my law career if I told him but that doesn't matter now , soon we're going to move in with him and we're going to be a family, we're going to move out of this apartment and we're gonna live in a nice house.

This made Hajime angry.

Hajime, hold on why should we have to change for him, why can't he change for us, I don't want things to change , things were fine the way they were!

He then ran out of the Apartment and into the streets as it began to rain.

Hajime!

Hours later Haruhi had called all the members of the host club except Kouru and renge because they were in Hawaii.

Kyoya, I've alrady assembled my family private police force to serve the city for him, they should be able to find him within a few hours.

Hikaru, a lord of things could happen in a few hours , he could be kidnaped, knifed or be murdered, we can't wait that long.

Kyoya, Hikaru, its to dangerous for any of us to go out in this storm.

Hikaru looked over at Haruhi and saw how sad she looked, yet for some reason Hikaru didn't, why shouldn't he, his own son was in danger and he was just standing here.

He went over to Haruhi and wiped away her tears.

Hikaru, don't worry Haruhi, I'm going to find our boy.

He then left similar to the way Hajime left .

He ran through the streets looking in all the ally's , the wind was really started to pick up, he would have skipped the next few blocks if he hadn't spotted Hajime on top of a small building.

Hikaru, Hajime come down slowly .

Hajime ignored him .

Hikaru then carefully climbed up the fire escape until early he got to the top of the building and went over to Hajime.

Hikaru, are you ok ?

Hajime, what do you care ?

Hikaru, because I'm your father And I don't want to see you hurt...Hajime your mother is so worried about you and I am too.

Hajime, why would you be worried, you don't Evan know me.

Hikaru, then let me know you Hajime, your my son, ones to know you , just let me help you now and let's go home and get out of this storm.

Hajime was getting up he slipped off the side of the building and would have fallen to his death if he didn't grab on a pipe.

Hikaru, Hajime grab my hand.

Hajime hesitated.

Hikaru, grab my hand son !

Hajime then grabbed his father's hand as Hikaru pulled him up.


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding

Renge finally finished helping Haruhi into her wedding dress.

Renge, aw Haruhi you look so beautiful.

Haruhi, it's just s wedding dress renge, it's nothing special.

Renge, its the most special thing ever!

They then herd knock on the door .

Worker, ms Fujioka were ready to begin.

Haruhi then began to walk down the aisle with her father ronka by her side, she looked up to see Hikaru waiting for her .

She finally reached him and the two stood side by side.

She looked into his beautiful orange eyes and he into her brown eye.

They took each-others hands .

Nekozawa sempie was dressed in priest robes .

Dearly beloved we are here to day to bless the union of Hikaru **Hitachiin and** Haruhi fujioka, does anyone i've checked his union, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Tamaki was about to put up his hand but kyoya forced him to put it down.

Nekozawa, do you Hikaru tack Haruhi to be your lovely wedded wife ?

Hikaru, I do.

Nekozawa, and do you Haruhi tack Hikaru to be your beloved husband?

Haruhi, I do .

Nekozawa, then by the powers vested in me by the holy Catholic Church and the nation of Japan I pronounce you Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Haruhi pulled Hikaru into a loving kiss .

A few months later

Haruto & Hajime were playing in the yard while Haruhi watched them from the inside , we see she's pregnant again.

Her husband Hikaru sneaked up behind her and hugged her.

Hikaru,ya know what I read about in one of those baby books today ?

Haruhi, what ?

Hikaru, that women who've had twins already ate more likely to have a second set of twins if they get pregnant again.

Haruhi, ya well not true Hikaru, I already went to the doctor and he says it's a baby girl.

Hikeru kissed his wife.

Or girls .

He then went out side while Haruhi rubbed her stomach.

Haruhi, how did he know ?

The end

Thanks for reading, this might not be the last time I use Hajime and Haruto


End file.
